


puppy's first snow

by sizhu



Series: take all my loves, my love, take them all [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizhu/pseuds/sizhu
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri take Makkachin and Darcy to the park the morning after a blanket of snow covered them overnight. Makkachin has never been happier (she's never been happier about everything, she's just so happy and vivacious), but Darcy doesn't like New Things until he's forced to try them.Eventually, he loves the snow almost as much as Makkachin.





	puppy's first snow

The sun shone pastel bright in the early morning, bouncing off of the fresh snow in a glittering display. Yuuri sat on a park bench, watching Makkachin play in the cold white powder, kicking it up like dust as she rolled around. Darcy had never seen snow before. He tucked himself under the bench and between Yuuri’s knees. With a distracted hum, Yuuri reached down and pet Darcy on the head before scratching his ears. Darcy whined, staying close to Yuuri.

“Darcy, it’s okay,” Yuuri said. “The snow won’t hurt you. It’s just cold. Look at how much fun Makkachin is having! Don’t you want to join her?”

As if on cue, Makkachin barked, barreling toward them with an energy that dogs her age have no business having. She shook snow out of her fur and jumped onto the bench, nuzzling Yuuri. Yuuri laughed, ruffling the fur behind her ears and touching their noses. His laughter turned into a delighted shriek when Makkachin repeatedly licked his entire face, her tail wagging so hard it thumped against the back of the bench.

“You’re certainly having fun without me,” Viktor chirped, coming up behind Yuuri.

Yuuri tilted his head back to look up at Viktor with a fond smile. He started to shrug, only to break into squeaking giggles when Makkachin continued her assault on his face and neck. Viktor smiled down at them. He patted Makkachin lovingly before ruffling Yuuri’s hair. Makkachin barked, panting happily. Darcy whined below them. He was still hiding from the fluffy white expanse covering the once verdant park.

“Darcy still skittish?” Viktor asked, stepping around the bench to sit next to Yuuri. He pulled a ball out of his coat pocket, catching Makkachin’s attention. He shook it in front of her, laughing as her whole head followed the movement. The nanosecond he threw the ball, Makkachin rocketed off the bench, thundering after it.

“Mmn, yeah.” Yuuri nodded, leaning against Viktor. He sniffed. “Is that… chocolate I smell?”

“Yep.” Viktor chuckled, stealing a kiss to Yuuri’s cheek. “Bought it for you.”

“Mm-hm.” Yuuri hummed. “So thoughtful, my Vitya.”

“Anything for you, sweetheart.” Viktor preened under Yuuri’s possessive praise. “I ordered it frothy, just the way you like it.”

“You’re the best.” Yuuri took the to-go mug from Viktor, resting his head on Viktor’s shoulder. “I love you.”

Darcy whined beneath them again. Yuuri sighed and sat up straight while Viktor extracted Darcy from his hiding spot. Viktor held Darcy up to his face, looking every bit the stern father. Yuuri giggled at the sight. “Vitya, honey, I don’t think staring at him is going to help. We’re going to have to— _oof_.”

Makkachin flying leaped at him, narrowly avoiding spilling Yuuri’s hot chocolate. She panted, giving her best doggy smile with her tongue lolling out. When Yuuri didn’t immediately respond to her, she pawed at the slobbery ball she’d dropped in his lap. Yuuri patted her awkwardly.

“Makka, sweet girl, what have we told you about the jumping?” Yuuri wheezed. Makkachin just barked at him, still wearing her doggy smile. Yuuri sighed with his own smile and shook his head. He picked up the ball, not caring one bit about Makkachin’s slobber, and tossed it out into the park. He watched her go, laughing. “God, I love her, but where does she get all her energy from?”

“I think she made a deal with the devil or something.” Viktor shrugged, which jostled Darcy in his hands. He brought Darcy nose-to-nose and peppered him with soft kisses. “Darcy, the snow isn’t going to hurt you. Aren’t you going to play with Makka today?”

Darcy whined and licked Viktor’s face. He pawed at Viktor, giving him that sad, pitiful, no-one-loves-me look. Viktor just scoffed, making Yuuri giggle at his side.

“You might have to carry him out there, Vitya,” Yuuri said. He sipped at his perfectly frothy hot chocolate, sighing in utter bliss. “Go out there and play with both of them?”

“And what about you, my dear?” Viktor tilted his head toward Yuuri, questioning.

“ _I_ am going to savor the hot chocolate my husband so lovingly bought for me.” Yuuri smiled up at Viktor, stealing a quick kiss. “And… It’s been awhile since I actually posted anything to Instagram…”

“Yuuri!” Viktor gasped, and promptly choked when Darcy chose that exact moment to lean forward in Viktor’s arms and lick his face. His face scrunched up in an attention to keep his mouth dog-free while Darcy continued his affectionate, relentless attack. Yuuri laughed so hard, every breath came out as a squeaky wheeze.

“God, Vitya, your _face_.” Yuuri cackled between labored breaths.

“You make the exact same one; don’t pretend you don’t.” Viktor pouted at Yuuri. He turned to Darcy, frowning. “C’mon, Darcy. Let’s go play, since Yuuri’s being such a big meanie.”

Yuuri giggled. He gently ruffled Darcy’s fur while stealing a kiss from Viktor. Viktor sighed into it, returned it, affection for affection. Yuuri tasted like chocolate, rich and frothy thanks to the milk in the hot chocolate. Viktor pressed their foreheads together as he cradled Darcy in his arms. Darcy, feeling left out, licked both of them where he could reach—their ears. Yuuri pulled back with a gasp and a giggle. Viktor tilted his head away from Darcy with a shake of his head.

“Darcy,” Viktor said, “that tickles. And it’s too cold out here for that! C’mon, let’s go play.”

Viktor stood up from the bench, but not before stealing another kiss from Yuuri’s chocolate-sweet lips. He pulled back and walked further into the park, where Makkachin pestered him for another ball. Darcy barked at her, determined to keep Viktor’s attention like the spoiled baby he was. Yuuri watched all of this with a loving smile, nursing his cheap to-go mug and occasionally sneaking a picture or two here and there. While Viktor was busy playing with Makkachin and convincing Darcy that the snow was fun, Yuuri uploaded a fair few of his favorite shots to Instagram.

 

A blurry shot of Makkachin leaping at Viktor with her favorite lime green ball in her mouth.

A short thirty-second video of Viktor throwing the ball for Makkachin while Darcy danced excitedly around his feet.

A crisp, clear shot of Viktor lying in the snow with Darcy pouncing on him while Makkachin sniffed around his body.

A shot of Viktor catching him with his phone out, waving at Yuuri with a lovestruck grin, with the dogs turned to face him, too.

And, perhaps his absolute favorite of the morning, a shot of Viktor laughing, loud, ugly, light, carefree, and _oh so lovely_ _—_ It was Yuuri’s favorite laugh—while Darcy and Makkachin jumped on him, attacking him with relentless kisses.

 

Each and every one of them were all captioned with _#lovesofmylife_ and _#puppysfirstsnow_.

**Author's Note:**

> quiet screaming this was so hard to write because i kept stopping to visualize it all and i just im theY'RE SO IN LOVE???? AND DOGS????
> 
> what have i done to myself


End file.
